COMO SALVAR UNA VIDA
by OhIsabel1
Summary: Ella se cansó de buscar al indicado. El perdió al amor de su vida. ¿Dos almas perdidas pueden ayudar a encontrarse? / Soy mala en esto de los resúmenes, pero la historia es buena. Denle una oportunidad. JAX/OC. AU
1. Chapter 1

Un mes ha pasado desde mi llegada a Charming, y un año aproximadamente de la muerte de Tara Knowles, madre de los hijos de uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia. Recuerdo que ella y yo nunca fuimos amigas pero eso no evito que me doliera al enterarme de su muerte, y mas aun cuando me entere que había sido asesinada en un pueblo que yo creía era el mas tranquilo de California. No es ajeno a mi la clase de negocios que se manejan aquí pero mientras crecía nunca fue tan violento como me dicen lo ha sido en los últimos años.

Después de mi turno en 'Rotten's', la cafetería más conocida en Charming, por no decir prácticamente la única que aún trabajaba bajo tan mala situación de seguridad, me dirigí a casa de mi tío Wayne, ex jefe de policía del pueblo sin embargo bien dicen no existen 'ex-policías', aunque no trabaja mas en una oficina y deteniendo a los malos, ayuda de vez en cuando con algunos casos al departamento de policías y de manera constante a SAMCRO, Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original. Los miembros de SAMCRO son vistos como los malos por algunos en Charming y definitivamente por la policía, para los restantes que conocen a medias su trabajo y son admiradores son parte de los buenos, mientras que para los que conocemos mas de la mitad de lo que hacen nos reservamos el derecho a opinar.

Llegue después de caminar unos 20 minutos, no es que adore caminar y mas aun con el calor que se siente en California en verano, pero no tenía otra opción la camioneta que Wayne me presto había comenzado a fallar, la marcha se ahogaba al intentar encenderla por lo que la tuvo que llevar al único taller que había en el pueblo, y con mil y un razones yo no era la mas indicada para ir al taller. Toque alrededor de unas 10 veces y espero como 15 minutos pero Wayne no abría por lo que comencé a preocuparme por él, me asome por las ventanas para ver si lograba verlo por la sala o la cocina pero no había rastro, el pobre tenía cancer y yo me había ofrecido, de entre toda la familia, a hacerle compañía y cuidarlo aunque se había negado rotundamente a tener una "niñera" , así que ambos llegamos a un acuerdo, cada uno haría su vida en Charming pero él tenía que decirme todo lo que haría en el día, para saber donde estaba y justamente esa mañana me dijo que se la pasaría en casa haciendo nada. Tome mi celular y marque su numero pero enseguida me mando a buzón, Wayne nunca apagaba su celular y siempre se aseguraba de tener batería en caso que hubiera alguna emergencia. A lo lejos escuche el ruido del motor de motocicletas, me di la vuelta para ver a tres hombres con casco que pasaban a toda velocidad sobre la calle, al ver el símbolo que tenían en su chaleco supe justamente quien sabría decirme donde encontrar a mi tío, así que sin estar completamente segura por donde ir sabia mi destino.

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que mi memoria aun recordaba el camino exacto al taller Teller-Morrow, pues ya me encontraba frente a la entrada, cruce la calle y en cuanto entre al lote puede ver las motocicletas que habían pasado frente a casa de Wayne estacionadas junto a otras mas, seguí caminando buscando las oficinas y vi una pequeña área de juegos para niños al lado de lo que parecían mesas de picnic, fue entonces que vi la división entre lo que era el taller de reparación de autos y la casa club de SAMCRO, lo que hizo que memorias de vacaciones pasadas volaran a mi memoria. Un chico con traje de mecánico se acercó a mi mientras se limpiaba las manos, me sonrió y pregunto "¿ _Puedo ayudarte en algo?"_ Lo vi de arriba a abajo y le devolví la sonrisa " _Busco a Gemma Teller, ¿sabes si esta aquí?"_ El chico volteo hacia donde se encontraban, lo que mi cabeza recordaba eran las oficinas buscando algo para después voltear hacia mi _"Esta en su oficina, puedo decirle que estas aquí y que salga"_ mire hacia donde el chico había visto y sin dejar de ver las oficinas le respondí " _No te preocupes, yo me anunció mejor"._

Caminé con cierta seguridad, la verdad era que mi yo interior odiaba la idea de tener que ver a esa mujer y aun mas estar a solas con ella pero en este momento me importaba mas encontrar a mi tío, así que recordando la actitud que ella tenía cuando la conocí entre sin tocar la puerta haciendo que ella levantara la vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano " _¿No te enseñaron que se toca antes de entrar?"_ se dirigió a mi con la mirada, su tono de voz demostraba molestia, pero no me deje intimidar _"Necesito que me digas donde rayos esta Wayne" i_ ntente que mi voz sonara lo mas imponente posible pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó, se levanto de su asiento con tranquilidad quitándose los lentes dejándolos en el escritorio _"Así que es cierto que estas aquí"_ me dijo y sonrío, la mire confundida intentando descifrar lo que me acaba de decir y porque su 'alegría' de verme, la ultima vez que nos vimos recuerdo que su sentimiento hacia mi era odio, sin cambiar mi tono de voz le respondí _"Te hice una pregunta Gemma"_ al escucharme la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y camino hacia mi " _Parece que alguien desarrolló una mala actitud al crecer o ¿solo estas enojada?"_ Me contesto y paso de largo saliendo de la oficina haciendo que la siguiera _"No tengo tiempo para tus juegos Gemma, solo respóndeme, si alguien sabe donde demonios está Wayne eres tu"_ le conteste a lo que ella se giró para darme una mueca de fastidio y volvió al frente para seguir caminando, cuando me di cuenta a donde se dirigía me pare en seco _"¿Qué no vas a seguirme?"_ sacudí mi cabeza negando " _Yo no lo voy a sacar de ahí por ti, así que tienes que entrar"_ siguió hablándome.

No era que le tuviera miedo a los miembros del club, hubo un tiempo en el que todos habían sido como familia para mi, pero había una sola persona que me provocaba no querer entrar a la casa club y ese era Jackson 'Jax' Teller, ahora viudo de Tara Knowles, el y yo éramos grandes amigos, desde que mi padre falleció todas las vacaciones venia a Charming con mi tío Wayne, pues mi madre al parecer se cansaba de tenerme en casa, al principio no quería venir, que niña querría cambiar la ciudad de San Francisco por Charming sobre todo en vacaciones, pero no tenía elección. Cuando yo llegue Wayne aun no era el jefe del Departamento de Policía y se llevaba muy bien con John Teller, el padre de Jackson y esposo de Gemma, esa fue la razón por la que yo comencé a llevarme con Jax, no era que yo no quisiera conocer a más niños pero Wayne no era fan de tener personitas en su casa corriendo de un lado a otro, por lo que se le hacia fácil encargarme con Gemma y John para que yo pasara tiempo con Jackson y Thomas, su hermano. En ese tiempo Gemma me quería o al menos eso demostraba, se preocupada constantemente por mi y procuraba siempre tenerme cerca de su hijo, sobretodo cuando él se enamoró perdidamente de Tara, no era secreto para nadie que a Gemma no le agradaba que Tara saliera con su hijo y la odio aun mas cuando después de la preparatoria se fue a Chicago a estudiar medicina e intento hacer escoger a Jax entre el club o ella, el resultado fue un Jackson destrozado en Charming.

Esas vacaciones como todas las pasadas aparecí en el pueblo y Gemma se encargó de que su hijo se fijara en mi como algo mas que una amiga, yo lo sabia pero una parte de mi yo adolescente deseaba que fuera de verdad. Nunca fuimos algo serio, solo nos veíamos durante las vacaciones pero eso bastaba para mi, aunque yo sabia que él seguía queriendo desesperadamente a Tara. Lo que sea que éramos se terminó dos años después, cuando me entere que había embarazado a Wendy, una de las tantas prostitutas que se pasean en SAMCRO con la esperanza de convertirse en la mujer de alguno, lo que hizo que dejara a Jax diciéndole que lo mínimo que podía hacer era casarse con la madre de su futuro hijo. Gemma no estaba feliz con Jackson por haber embarazado a una prostituta que además era una adicta y definitivamente no estaba feliz conmigo por haberle dado tal idea a su hijo. Después de esas vacaciones yo no volví a Charming, verlo era vivir el dolor que sentí al enterarme de la noticia, yo sabia que nunca fuimos nada serio y real pero el saber que él había estado con alguien más sin pensar un poco en mi me partía el corazón, y se quebró aun mas el día en que Wayne me platico que Tara había regresado y estaba de nuevo con Jackson, por lo que me hice la promesa de no regresar, pero no la pude cumplir, ahí estaba parada justo afuera de la casa club de SAMCRO buscando al estupido de Wayne que parecía no entender que estaba enfermo.

" _Solo mándalo a la casa en cuanto salga de ahí ¿quieres?"_ di un largo suspiro cansada mirando a Gemma, ella se giró y seguí su vista, las puertas de la casa club se abrieron y empezaron a salir los hombres que se encontraban dentro, todos con su respectivo chaleco del club, recordaba algunas caras, principalmente a los mas grandes pero también habían nuevos, todos se dispersaron en el lote sin haber notado la presencia de Gemma ni la mía, fue entonces que lo vi salir, con el brazo encima de los hombros de Wayne, suspire aliviada al saber que mi tío estaba bien, no era la primera vez que veía a Jax, lo había visto unas cuantas veces conducir su motocicleta pero estaba segura de que el no me había visto y pretendía que siguiera así, di media vuelta y comencé a alejarme sin llamar la atención de nadie hasta que escuche que alguien grito mi nombre _"¡Elizabeth!"_ pude reconocer su voz era mi tío, volteé y lo vi aun junto a Jax y esta vez ese par de ojos azules que tenían un efecto en mi que solo yo conocía estaban mirándome, sin embargo había algo diferente en ellos, no se parecían a los que yo recordaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Jax POV

Eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana, cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta sin abrir los ojos pregunte _"¿Que?"_ me di la vuelta sobre la cama para encontrarme con lo que parecía ser una ramera definitivamente desnuda en mi cama, acostado sobre mi cama intente recordar la noche anterior pero el sonido de la puerta y la voz de alguien afuera me interrumpió _"Jackie-Boy arriba, capilla en 10 minutos"_ escuche sus pisadas alejándose, seguramente tenían nueva información sobre el idiota que se había atrevido a matar a Tara, me senté al borde de mi cama viendo mi cuarto, era un completo desorden, había ropa tirada por todos lados fue entonces que vi una tanga, su dueña podía ser la que estaba en mi cama o era de alguna otra, me deslice en mis bóxers y el primer pantalón que encontré en el piso. Desde que enterré a Tara intente llenar el vacío que dejo en mi con alcohol, drogas y todas las zorras que se pasean en SAMCRO, pero nada funcionaba, lo único que lograban era que me sintiera mas solo que antes. Golpee con mi palma el trasero de la ramera que seguía en mi cama con el fin de despertarla, ella solo dejo salir un quejido _"¡Hora de irse!"_ dije levantando la voz asegurándome de que me escuchara, vi como se levanto y empezó a buscar su ropa en el piso, me dirigí a la cajonera buscando una playera, abrí el primer cajón y vi la foto de mis dos hijos Abel y Thomas, me dolía cada vez que los veía, no fui capaz de proteger a su madre ¿como los iba a proteger a ellos?, tal vez no era lo mejor pero no descansaría hasta que matara con mis propias manos a la persona que le quito la madre a mis hijos y me arrebató al amor de mi vida. Sin mirar me puse la primera playera que encontré, tome mi chaleco y salí del cuarto sin darme cuenta si la ramera se había ido o no.

 _"¿Que tenemos de nuevo?"_ Pregunté en cuanto vi a todos los miembros del club reunidos en el bar " _Tenemos nueva información sobre los chinos que pudieron haber matado a Tara_ " me respondió Opie, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, estuve a punto de perderlo cuando nos encerraron en la penitenciaria Stockton por culpa de Damon Pope y su sed de venganza, por suerte Ope pudo contra los cinco negros que pretendían matarlo para dejarnos salir. Después de eso paso un mes en recuperación en St. Thomas, al cuidado exclusivo de Tara; En tanto yo logre hacer un trato con Pope para transportar el doble de coca y darle su parte a el para distribuir a cambio de nuestra libertad. _"Entonces entremos"_ abrí las puertas de la capilla, o así llamábamos a nuestra 'sala de juntas' , todos siguieron detrás de mi, cada uno ocupando su lugar en la mesa, los vi a todos desde mi lugar como el presidente de SAMCRO, todo ellos decían seguir siendo mi familia pero yo ya no sabia ni siquiera quien era yo mismo.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y vi a Wayne Unser entrar y cerrar _"¿Que haces aquí Unser?_ _Sabes que no tienes derecho a estar aquí dentro" "Creo que deberías escuchar lo que tiene que decir"_ me contesto rápidamente Bobby que se encontrabas ensayando a mi lado, en el lugar de vicepresidente, hice un ademán con la mano indicándole que se sentara en una de las bancas ubicadas en las esquinas del lugar. _"Antes de escuchar a Unser quiero saber que investigaron sobre los chinos"_ me dirigí a Happy, que era el encargado de la búsqueda " _Lin realizó un viaje a Corea hace unos meses atrás, sin razón aparente y no ha regresado desde entonces, dejo a Dunn a cargo, el idiota no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que hace"_ respondió Happy soltando una risa al final "Dos hombres de Dunn están desaparecidos, y de ellos tampoco se sabe la razón" continuo relatando Juice, " _Quiero que sus nombres y un lugar, cuando los tengan avísenme, iré con ustedes"_ les dije dirigiéndome a Happy y Juice, ambos sacudieron su cabeza sugiriendo que habían entendido, después voltee a ver a Unser _"¿Que es lo que considera Bobby es tan importante que escuche?"_ Le pregunte sin ganas, lo único que quería era encontrar a los chinos responsables por la muerte de Tara _"Creo que están equivocados"_ contesto Unser con cierto vaciló en su voz _"¿Que demonios dices?"_ contesto Juice mirándolo confundió, yo solo negué con la cabeza _"Explícate viejo" " He estado revisando las fotos de la escena y hay algo que no concuerda con el común ataqué de los Chinos, ellos no son torpes, además de que es bien sabido de que tienen un buen arsenal de armas ¿por que matar a Tara con un instrumento de cocina? Esto fue algo personal, alguien tenía algo en contra de Tara"_ explicó Unser a todos en la mesa, con especial interés en mi, sonreí de lado fastidiado y conteste " _Por si no lo sabes Tara era mi esposa y yo como parte del club tengo mucho enemigos y por asociación lo eran de Tara, claro que se vuelve algo personal. Así que si no se tiene nada más que decir hemos terminado"_ tome el martillo de madera y lo golpee dando por terminada la junta, todos se levantaron y fueron saliendo del lugar, espere hasta que Unser saliera y fui tras el " _Se que tratas de ayudarme, pero será mejor que nos dejes esto a nosotros"_ pase uno de mis brazos por encima de los hombros de Unser acompañándolo a la salida de la casa club.

Todos los demás miembros se habían dispersado, Happy y Juice iban en dirección a sus motocicletas por la información que les pedí, Bobby prendía un cigarro junto a Chibs en las mesas de picnic, mientras que Tig y Phil fueron al taller ayudar en las reparaciones, Gemma estaba parada viéndonos a todos, a lo lejos vi que una chica de cabello negro se alejaba, seguramente era una clienta por la manera en que iba vestida no era una de las zorras que comúnmente veía por el lugar, Unser dio dos pasos delante de mi y grito _"¡Elizabeth!"_ conocía muy bien ese nombre, aun recuerdo a la chica que me dejo por el bien de mi hijo, a la que trate mal y a pesar de eso seguía apareciendo en mi vida, sonreí del solo recuerdo de ella y porque seguramente Unser alucinaba, Elizabeth no se paraba en Charming desde hace uno años. Fue entonces que la chica a la que vi de espaldas se volteo, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro tapando el sol que le daba directo en la cara, la reconocí de inmediato, le sonrió de lado a Unser y ambos caminaron el uno al otro, yo me quede en mi lugar viéndolos, cuando se alcanzaron se abrazaron y escuche que ella le reclamaba algo a Unser pero no pude distinguir, de pronto sentí unas manos que se deslizaban por mi cintura desde mi espalda, voltee y era la ramera que había estado en mi habitación momentos atrás " _Hola guapo, ¿estas listo para otra ronda?"_ susurro cerca de mi oído lo que provocó que me estremeciera y me zafara de su agarre _"Ahora no, déjame en paz" c_ amine hacia Opie que ahora se encontraba en las mesas de picnic junto a Chibs y Bobby " _Creo que deberías hacerle caso a lo que Unser dijo ahí adentro"_ comentó Bobby dejando salir el humo del cigarro de su boca " _Tiene una buena idea Jackie, tal vez deberíamos pensarlo_ " secundo Chibs, me senté aun lado poniendo los brazos sobre mis piernas _"¿Sugieren que alguien aquí en Charming asesinó a mi esposa? Ella no tenía enemigos que no fueran míos, fue mi culpa que este muerta y..." "No te sigas culpando hermano, nadie imagino que pasaría, de la misma manera que paso con Donna, e igual yo estaré contigo y acabaremos con el idiota que lo haya hecho"_ me interrumpió Opie y recordé la época en que lo vi destrozado por la muerte de Donna, al igual que mi caso, su esposa y madre de sus hijos. Este club ha tomado la vida de demasiadas personas a las que quiero, no puedo permitir que mis hijos conozcan esta vida de caos.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Unser que sin darme cuenta ya se encontraba frente a nosotros cuatro con Elizabeth detrás _"¿Chicos recuerdan a Lizzie?"_ nos dijo Unser pero ella lo interrumpió rápidamente _"Elizabeth, ya nadie me dice Lizzie"_ Chibs soltó una carcajada y se paró _"Aye, pero para mi siempre serás Lizzie_ " contestó con una sonrisa y la abrazo, pude notar que le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa _"Hola Filip"_ ambos se soltaron y dirigió su vista a nosotros _"Opie creciste demasiado, podría confundirte con un sasquatch con tu estatura y tanto cabello"_ rió para después abrazarlo " _Lo escucho todo el tiempo, genes de los Winston supongo"_ el sonrió amargamente, la muerte de Piney todavía le afectaba, por lo que nadie menciono nada mas, Bobby se acercó a ella e imitando la voz de Elvis dijo " _Ring a ding ding nena"_ pude escuchar la risa de Elizabeth lo que me hizo sonreír _"¡Bobby Elvis!"_ lo abrazó fuertemente _"¿Que ya no soy más tu tío?"_ se quejó _"Claro que si tío"_ le respondió ella, la verdad es que no estaban relacionados pero creciendo aquí ella se acostumbro a llamarles a todos así. Pude notar que sus ojos se posaron en m _i "Elizabeth"_ deje escapar casi en susurro su nombre, a lo que ella se acercó y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, en cuanto sentí que se alejaba de mi seguí mi impulso y la abracé lo mas fuerte que pude entre mis brazos, sin lastimarla, pude sentir que ella hizo lo mismo y escuche que me susurro _"Lo siento mucho Jackson"._ Una vez mas ella aparecía constantemente en mi vida sin importar que tan mal la hubiese tratado la ultima vez.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero que les guste este segundo capítulo.**

 **Por favor díganme que les va pareciendo, los primeros capítulos serán sobre los primeros encuentros que tengan Jax y Elizabeth por lo que no transcurre mucho tiempo en la historia, pero una vez que este todo en camino, la historia no será tan lenta.**

 **Gracias por leer, no olviden dejar algún comentario.**

 **Besos :).**


End file.
